The Misadventures of Fan-Boy and Snob-Girl
by Vintage and Pink
Summary: "Hey," he said with a warm smile, "I'm Hiccup." The girl gave him a quick once over before she turned away, "and I'm definitely not interested." she drawled. Enter Hiccup, a young man who believes that dragons are beings too and not pets. Enter Astrid, a beautiful prodigy and natural at taming dragons. What happens when these two meet? Love at first sight or a battle to unfold?[AU]


**Well, my last attempt at a HTTYD fanfiction was pretty big fail, so I hope this one does better. Enjoy this short teaser, everyone, and surprise, this story has a new title! ^^**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT in any way shape or sound own HTTYD, only my stories plot and maybe an OC or two.

* * *

 _Berk Academy is a place where young men and women come and learn to tame there dragons. Enter Hiccup, a young man who believes that dragons are beings too and not pets. Enter Astrid, a prodigy when it comes to taming dragons. What happens when these two meet? Will it be love at first sight or a battle to unfold? [AU]_

…

…

…

 _ **Berk Academy**_

…

…

…

 _ **Prologue**_

…

…

 _..._

 _When I really think about it, I have always been a pretty lucky guy…_

 _When I was a kid, I'd enter local events and raffles just for the sake of it and end up having my numbers drawn for the grand prize. Naturally, I was labeled as lucky and this title went with me whenever I managed to succeed at anything. Often, I'd hear people say it had nothing to do with skill._

 _I was just lucky and that was all I ever was._

 _So, it didn't surprise me at all when I opened a letter to see that my name had been drawn in some kind of lottery. I was used to winning things now that it didn't really faze me too much. However, I was slightly caught off guard as I had not actually put my name down for anything in particular. Yet upon further reading, I discovered that I had been entered in a draw that got me accepted into the Berk Academy._

 _I nearly fell from my chair, but somehow, I managed to contain my excitement. I knew very well that anyone who graduated from the academy would certainly succeed in life with no problems when trying to find employment. I was accepted with the title of: The Luckstier._

 _A part of me was a tiny bit disappointed with that, after all, I'd been labeled with good luck since I was three and I wished that I could have had some kind of special skill that I was extremely good at. Nevertheless, I was still overjoyed with my acceptance and went immediately to inform my family of my good luck._

 _That was the day when I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was accepted into Berk Academy, one of the world's most prestigious schools..._

...

...

...

That massive institution stood conspicuously tall over its surroundings within the city.

Berk Academy: a place where all kinds of diversity can meet, and where young men and women go and learn to train with their dragons.

Yes, you heard right, dragons.

Other people may have dogs, cats, and horses, but the students of Berk have dragons. This school brings all of the chosen young men and women in dragon taming together and helps them grow even further.

There are all sorts of people who get chosen by this particular school, and all of them are considered the country's "Hope". There's also this widespread fact that whoever graduates from this academy will have guaranteed success in life as a royal knight. Though there's also the undeniable fact that only students who get chosen by the school itself can go there. It is a top-notch school for top-notch dragon tamers after all.

How does one get chosen by the academy staff you ask? Well, it starts at birth.

Once a baby is born, a baby dragon is born alongside said child. You see, once a baby is born at the stroke of midnight, a mother dragon comes along and drops her egg next to the chosen infant. Right then and there, the human baby and the dragon baby make a connection which leads to a bond between the two. The bond is unbreakable and traditional in Berk since the early ages.

So, only the elite of the elite, or for better wording, only people with dragons can enter Berk Academy.

Walking through the streets as he peered at the envelope sent to him last week, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder if this was just good karma or a fantasy, and he was about to wake up at any moment. This letter, signed and sealed by the Headmaster of Berk Academy, is absolute proof that he, Hiccup Haddock, was chosen to be a part of this year's class of "Tamers".

As further proof, the pint-sized and ebony colored hatching beside him walked with pride in his every step. Though very young, little Toothless understood that his human partner was to undergo training as a tamer or possibly become a royal knight, and that made him proud.

Hiccup, on the other hands, was still perplexed about this occasion.

He recalled the entire buzz everyone all over his home town was making when they first heard about the new batch of students. It's like a yearly event where they post up info about some of the students in Valmia town square and make gossip about them, purely because they've already made a name for themselves and have that name circulating around the country for a while.

 _"Did you hear?! That famous Dragon Racer's son is gonna be at The Academy this year!"_

 _"I also heard that that super famous Dragon Tamer is gonna be there this year!"_

 _"Forget that! I heard that Astrid Hofferson is gonna be part of the newcomers!"_

" _I think that strange Sheep Herder is going to be there again this year as a professor..."_

 _"How weird can this semester get?!"_

 _"The most popular one has got to be this loser from Valmia! Seriously, what the heck!"_

 _"Someone from Valmia got accepted?!"_

 _"Well, he is labeled as a luckstier, so yeah..."_

Hiccup's left eye twitched as he remembers the countless students pertaining to the Luckstier from Valmia. They had no idea that the guy they're talking about is the one standing in front of the school's gates, nervously trying to recompose himself as even more pressure got to him. Hiccup looked at the prestigious school right in front of him, then to the sides, where he could see all the students excitedly making their way to academy.

 _Will I even make it here? I'm not even sure I have what it takes to be a part of this place...it's like I feel left out or something, but I might as well take this chance. If I graduate, I'm guaranteed for success in the future as a Tamer. Yeah, all I need to do is get through this, and I'm all set!_ Balling his fists, Hiccup fortified his resolve with a deep breath and a determined expression.

 _The first step I take is the first step to achieving success. The first step I take in Berk Academy is a step filled with hope. Hope for me, hope for my dreams, and hope for the future..._

Or at least, that's how and what it was supposed to be.

The very first step Hiccup took as he entered the grounds of Berk Academy wasn't one filled with hope. He realized that now as the ground and space around him seem to crack, shift, then swirl into something like water, mixing and melding until it was completely unrecognizable.

The last thing he remembered before losing his consciousness was Toothless growling threateningly at the silhouette of a person, the odor of rotten eggs, the faint color of olive green, and then everything turned black...

* * *

 **Well? How was it? Remember, this only a teaser. There will be more to come if you all do your part and contribute with a follow, favorite, or review! Thank you for choosing my story to read! ~ Rain**


End file.
